Love in a Glance
by dakenolebeau
Summary: Lavi Bookman has just transferred to Black Order Private Academy and before even his first day he falls in love with one of the students with just a glance, and then he finds out that he has to ROOM with him! only my second story bear with me please!


**A/N: Well this is a new story of mine**

**I got the idea when I was sitting in english class listening to the convos. We were learning about Romeo and Juliet when this convo came up**

**WARNINGS: YAOI which means MAN ON MAN and yes it is rated M for a reason grammer sucking, Kandas mouth, **

**This is a Yuvi which means Yuu Kanda pairied with Lavi Bookman if you dont like then dont read it**

**And so on with the story**

* * *

><p>Black Order Private Academy: weird and creepy, was the first thought that went thru young Lavi Bookman Junior's mind when he saw the school.<p>

The school in question was a very very tall tower, on a very very high hill, practically in the middle of nowhere and was surrounded by a forest. It had bat like things flying around it, and upon closer look the things only had one eye taking up their entire bodies.

Lavi walked boredly thru the halls of the Academy, barely listening to the guide that was pointing out what each class was used for. He noticed that when they walked past people, their heads turned and they started to follow them. Lavi figured that they could have been looking at his grandfather Bookman.

At 4' 7" he was a short old man, with another foot of his height being his hair which was gelled into a question mark like shape on top of his head, he wore dark circles of makeup around his eyes, which made him look like a panda, and he wore Chinese clothes.

Bookman wasn't really his biological grandfather but he was close enough, he picked Lavi off the streets when he was 6 and made him the heir to the bookman clan. The bookmen recorded the history of the world that isn't written down in textbooks or journals; things people like the government want to keep out of the records. Lavi was a bit wary of the old man at first but he eventually grew to like him.

There were mainly girls following them so Lavi figured that they were looking at him instead. It didn't surprise him; he was very good looking in his mind.

He was 5' 10" with flaming red hair that stuck up in all directions and was held up out of his eyes, or eye in his in his case because he had an eye patch covering up his right eye, by a green snake print headband. His eye is an emerald green color, he also has two small hoop earrings in both ears. He was wearing a light green tight no collar polo shirt with the first two buttons undone showing off his collar bone. His pants were white and somewhat tight with a hammer holstered at his right thigh. He wore brown leather combat boots that went up to his knees and had several straps lining them.

They came to a stop in front of a door and Lavi looked in, hearing the guide say something about this being the training room for the kendo team or something, what he saw made him freeze in his tracks as he saw one of THE most beautiful things he's ever seen in the entire world.

There was a man in the room; he had long flowing midnight black hair tied up in a high ponytail. He was blindfolded but he was still hitting every single wooden dummy in the room with the kendo sword he was wielding. Bandages were wrapped around the top half of his torso, probably hiding a wound there, Lavi stood there mystified as he watched the unknown man dance gracefully between the wooden figurines, with beads of sweat flying off of him as he went thru the room.

Suddenly he felt a pair of feet crash painfully into the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. Pain radiated from the impact point as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Pay attention idiot we're leaving." Bookman said as he glared down at his apprentice. Lavi broke into a shit eating grin, hiding all emotion from the outside world. "Geez panda-jiji your kicks are still just as painful even in your old age." Lavi said as he stood up, receiving a kick in the shins for the comment.

He glanced back into the room only to see the man staring back at him with the deepest darkest blue eyes he had seen, he gasped and quickly looked away, hiding his blush. Bookman looked at him weirdly before glancing into the room, and walking down the hall toward the frightened looking guide, muttering something about idiots who don't pay attention. Lavis smile faded as bookman turned away and he fell into thought following the two men down the hall.

Lavi knew had known for a while now that he was bi, but he had always been more attracted to women. He had dated a few guys in the past but none of them had appealed to him as the man in that room did just now.

His train of thought stopped there as they got to a room with a plaque on it that read 'Principals office'. The guide opened the door and ushered the inside before bowing a little in respect and backing out. Lavi turned back to the center of the room looking it over.

There was a desk in the middle of the room piled high with papers and clutter. A head popped out from under the papers. The person had frizzy hair tied back into two short ponytails at the base of his neck, and he had large thick glasses that framed his face and made it so you couldn't see his eyes.

"Ah you must be the new student. I'm Johnny the secretary. The principals in a meeting right now so he'll see you in a moment Mr.…."Johnny trailed off looking at bookman expectantly. "Bookman, just bookman please." Bookman said upon seeing the look "Ah well Mr. Bookman please take a seat, while you wait." Johnny said motioning to the chairs behind them. Lavi turned to sit down and think more about his mystery man, when the door opposite to the one they came in opened and a man in his mid-twenties

"nks for that. I'll go see if he's actually doing any work." The man sad to the other rooms' occupant. He was Australian judging by his accent and he had blond spikey hair gelled away from his face and a scruffy goatee the same color as his hair. He wore a white lab coat with a popped collar white dress shirt under it, a purple tie, and a blue sweater vest over that with brown corduroy pants with black dress shoes. He was carrying a large stack of papers in his arms, as he turned his head slightly, still keeping his eyes on the people in the room and yelled "Your 12 o clock is here"

"Okays, send them in Reever –honey" a voice from the other room called. Reever looked at them and motioned his head to the other room "He'll see you now." He said staring for the other side of the room. Bookman nodded and walked into the room with Lavi closely following.

As soon as Lavi got in the room he was assaulted by pink as a man tackle hugged him. The man pulled back so Lavi could get a better look at his assailant and the room they were in. He was Indian judging by his skin tone, and had bright pink hair tied in two braids down his back. He had sunglasses on hiding his eyes from view, and a sleeveless chef's uniform. All in all he didn't look like a principal at all, and his room wasn't any better. It had pots, pans, knives, and just about every single kind of cooking utensil hanging up everywhere on the walls. The only thing that looked even remotely like a principal's office was the desk in the middle of it, but even that was covered in recipes.

"You must be Lavi! I think you'll have a great time here! Here's you schedule and you'll be in the accommodator dorms in room number 666. You'll have to share it with someone though. Oh yes, my name I Jeryy I am the principal, the Home Ec teacher, and the chef so if you can't find me here look for me in one of those rooms. Oh and here's a map if you need it." The man – now named Jeryy said while handing Lavi two pieces of paper; one with his schedule on it and another with a map.

"Thanks" lave said while looking over his schedule. He had English first block then math, science, lunch and then started special classes, which were classes that people went to that worked on their individual specialties. In Lavis case woodshop, there was also music, kendo, martial arts, acting, animal training, medical, and a whole bunch of others that you wouldn't think would be in a school.

"Now" Lavi looked up as Jeryy started to talk "We need someone to show you to your classes. Its third block right now, so you have science, if I remember correctly." Jeryy said while moving to his desk searching for something. Lavi was about to tell him that he didn't need that, when the door burst open and two boys walked thru yelling at each other.

The first boy, if you could call him that, was short and feminine but you could tell he was a boy by the clothes he was wearing. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black suit vest over it, both tucked into tight black pants with combat boots that went over his knees but folded back down under them with a zipper down the front, a red ribbon was tied loosely around his neck in a bow. Strangely he had gloves covering his hands, a head of pure snow white hair, and a strange tattoo or scar going thru his left eye.

The second man, Lavi realized with a shock, was the man he had seen in the kendo training room. He wore a tight black V-neck shirt that showed of the muscles of his abdomen perfectly, the tight black pants that fit his tight sculpted ass had Lavi nearly drooling at the dirty thoughts going thru his head. He also wore combat boots that went up to his knees and had two buckle straps at the top and two straps at the bottom. He had a sword attached to his hip and was gripping it as if he wanted to draw it and slice the kid down as he was yelling at him. His hair was still up in its high ponytail, but he had pieces hanging down on the side of his face that wasn't in the ponytail and bangs nearly covering his beautiful cerulean eyes.

Lavi merely as he walked no stalked, father into the room still yelling at the shorter boy. Jeryy sighed before yelling at the two boys "Kanda-kun! Allen-chan! How many times have I told you NOT to fight in one of MY rooms!" the smaller boy immediately stopped yelling and dropped his head, looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Many times, sorry Jeryy-san" he said, Jeryy smiled at him "thank you Allen-chan. And you Kanda-kun?" he asked as he turned to look at Lavis mystery man – Kanda "Che not my fault" he said turning his head away and crossing his arms, _like a little kid_ Lavi thought with a smirk. Jeryy just sighed, shaking his head

"Well your just in time anyway, I was just about to call you down here." Jeryy said looking between the two, the smaller of the two – Allen – looked up

"What did you need of us, Jeryy-san?" Allen asked. _He has a British accent! _Lavi thought with glee. "Well Allen-chan" Lavi saw Allen wince slightly at the honorific, but quickly covered it with a smile "This here is Lavi, he's a new student and is going to be living in your dorm, and it seems that he shares most of you classes too. I would like you to show him to his classes and how to get to the dorms." Jeryy said pulling Lavi in front of him.

"Sure thing, Jeryy-san! It'll be our pleasure!" Allen said beaming up at Jeryy, before looking at Lavi "My names Allen Walker, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said holding his hand out to shake "Lavi Bookman Junior, nice ta meet ya too" Lavi introduced returning the handshake. "Che Moyashi, speak for yourself. I'm not doing charity work for a newbies." Kanda said turning to leave

"Ah but Kanda you have no choice" Jeryy said with a smile. Kanda slowly turned back to Jeryy with murder written all over his angular face "And why EXACTLY is that, Jeryy?" he asked not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Well because Lavi is going to be your new roommate, since you caused the previous one to transfer half way across the world out of fear that you would murder him in his sleep. Did you know that to this day he still has nightmares and rarely sleeps, also that he has to see a therapist 3 times a week because of you?" Jeryy said smiling sweetly at Kanda who was death glaring him

"Are you serious?" he growled out, moving his glare down to Lavi, who cringed a little at the intensity of it. "Why of course I'm serious. Why would I lie about something like that?" Jeryy asked looking hurt "Che fine" Kanda said turning away from the group.

Lavi smiled, he had just made 2 new friends and one of them was the mystery man he had a crush on! And he hadn't even started classes yet! "YAY! THANK YOU, KANDA!" Lavi yelled, jumping onto Kandas back and wrapping his arms around his neck. "What the hell! Get off you Baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled in surprise throwing Lavi off of him.

Lavi let out a small 'oof' as he hit the ground. He heard Allen sneering in the background, but he could care less as he smiled up at Kanda , who looked back with a scowl on but confusion written in his eyes.

_'This is going to be a GREAT school year!' _Lavi thought

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Well did ya like it? Hate it? Meh'd it? Then please tell me by pressing that buton that says Review**

**Each review makes my day!**

**Oh yea and those of you who are readers of my other fic dont worry i will update yours too probably at the same time as this one.**

**Ja Ne - Daken :}**


End file.
